


Intervention Ring

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Spanking, girls, housemate, ring, short-short, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: A short-short story. [Depicts Spanking]





	Intervention Ring

Regan entered her small bedroom in the house she shared with five other girls and breathed a sigh of relief. Finals week was over, finally, and she could relax for a while. Slipping her backpack off her shoulder, she let it thump to the floor. Then, she closed her eyes and flopped backward onto the small bed that took up most of the room. As she landed, she felt something small and hard under her back and heard the crinkle of paper.

Curious, she sat up and looked.

Lying upon her bed was a sheet of paper covered in neat, curvy handwriting and lying upon the paper was a ring. The ring was golden with heart shaped depression. The depressions revealed faceted stones that were pretty to look at, but worthless to any serious collector.

Regan picked up the ring and slid it easily onto the pinky of her right hand, then read the note. She knew who it was from, Elaine’s handwriting was easy to recognize, but Regan wanted to know why Elaine thought she needed Regan to spank her.

When she had finished reading the letter, Regan laughed and shook her head.

~*~

Elaine sat on her bed. She had retrieved the Intervention Ring out of its box on the mantelpiece and written the letter immediately upon getting home. She had thought about what to write all day. It wasn’t easy, inventing something that would get her spanked and yet not actually hated. Of course, the Intervention Ring had been invented so that the five girls living in one house wouldn’t hate each other if something bad happened, there would be a spanking and that would be that, but still…

Her hair was still faintly damp from her shower, Elaine sat on her bed clad only in her bathrobe. A faint knocking sounded upon her door and then Regan entered. Regan, at fifteen, was a year younger than her, but she was also taller and more muscular. Elaine smiled at her friend and housemate.

“You’re a silly girl sometimes, you know that?” Regan demanded. “So you wore my clothes because you forgot to do laundry… That’s hardly a spankable offence.”

Elaine shrugged.

“But still, you asked so I guess I should.”

Elaine nodded, but tried not to do so eagerly. Of all the girls in the house, Elaine was the one spanked most often. About once a week, she would present a letter and the ring to one of the other girls and then wait in her room. She wondered if they’d ever catch on.

Regan closed the door and sat upon Elaine’s bed. Elaine shrugged out of her bathrobe, leaving her completely naked, and laid across Regan’s jean-clad thighs. Regan laid a hand upon Elaine’s bare bottom, eliciting a faint shiver. The ring upon Regan’s pinky was cold.

“You sure you need this?” Regan asked.

Elaine nodded.

Regan made sure the ring was on tight and raised her hand high…


End file.
